Hero
by Lou-Sarah
Summary: Alice Brandon struggled with her visions all her life so feels relieved when she finds a friend in the mysterious Jasper Hale, but to what extents will Jasper go to save Alice when she discovers her Father's disastrous plot?  Alice human,Jasper vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - We don't own anything! Alice, Jasper etc are all belongings of the amazing Stephenie Meyer :)**

* * *

><p>"Is it going to rain baby girl?" Mary Brandon spoke, fondly looking down at her little five year old daughter; Alice.<p>

"Yes Momma." The child replied, pulling on the yellow rain coat she held in her hands.

It was a bright sunny day in Biloxi, Mississippi, the sky was bright blue and clear of clouds, but the Brandon's had learnt to agree with their daughter when it came to things such as the weather. She was always right.

She had an uncanny ability to know just when things were going to happen.

"She's psychic!" They would joke as Alice's Grandma walked through the door, hours after their child announced she'd be making a visit later that day.

As time went on though, as Alice grew older things started to change.

The Brandon's had their second child; Cynthia when Alice was nine years old and Alice adored her baby sister, focused more on her than on the funny feelings and visions she was getting.

She started to become hesitant in sharing what she saw; as she felt embarrassed when she got it wrong.

However when she did share what she saw; she was right often enough for people to start whispering about her; she was rarely invited to other children's birthday parties, the other Mother's were worried about their children getting to close to the odd little Brandon girl.

Her Mother, though she loved Alice dearly, had started telling her to stop speaking about what she saw; she wanted her daughter to have friends, wanted the other Mother's to stop turning their noses up at her child. She didn't like the stories they were coming up with when speaking about Alice and about their family.

Alice listened to her Mother and by the time she turned seventeen she had learnt to forget about her visions, learnt to ignore the premonitions all together and was leading a relatively normal life.

However there were times when she had to speak up an example of this being when her dear cousin Jason insisted on taking a road trip across the states.

Alice had a feeling something terrible was going to happen, begged her cousin to remain home but he wouldn't listen to her; told her over and over to stop being silly, that she had nothing to worry about as he was going to be perfectly safe.

Turns out he should have listened as three days into his trip his car was hit by an out of control truck and pushed off the road; killing him instantly.

Her Aunt and Uncle, Jason's parents, hadn't spoken to Alice since the accident, somehow blaming the death of their only son on her. Insisting she'd jinxed him, put ideas in his mind, distracted him so he never saw the truck coming.

It was an unavoidable accident, Alice knew that but they were having none of it. It was her fault in their opinion.

Since then Alice kept to herself; became rather paranoid when people looked at her, when she saw people whispering; she was convinced they were talking about her.

She still lived at home in Biloxi with her Mother; Mary, her Father; Frank and her sister; Cynthia who was eight, nine years younger than Alice.

The two girls were close despite the age difference between them, Alice felt Cynthia was the only person she could talk to freely, be herself around, Cynthia was used to her older sister's odd little ways; used to how she would zone out and focus on something that would seem miles away.

Alice's Father; Frank wasn't so tolerant towards his daughter's premonitions; he would often shout at his daughter if she mentioned any of them.

She feared her Father when he got in one of his moods, he was a big man and though he'd not hit her yet; she didn't put it past him.

"Alice, sweetheart?" Mary called from the bottom of the stairs and when her daughter came into view she smiled. "Come to town with me will you? I need to get some flowers for your Grandmother's grave."

Alice's Grandma, her Mother's Mom, died three years ago. Of course Alice had seen it coming, it was simply old age, nothing could be done to save her so she stayed quiet about it; let her enjoy her final months without the knowledge that she was going to die.

She nodded returning to her room and putting some pumps on before glancing out the window; it was sunny and by the looks of things it was going to stay that way.

She headed down the stairs and looked up at her Mother, seeing her looking out the window with a little frown.

"It's not going to rain Mom." She assured her, moving past her to go outside. "Trust me." She laughed a little.

They decided to walk to town with it being such a nice day and when they reached the final pedestrian crossing before the mall Mary started to cross as the traffic lights were on red for the cars, but Alice started to get that familiar funny feeling.

"Mom." She called nervously. "Mom come back." She glanced up the road, then down it before she looked back at her Mother. "Please." She held out her hand for her, remaining on the pavement.

Mary frowned gently but hearing how worried her child sounded stood back on the pavement and the moment she was safe a car came speeding past, completely disregarding the colour of the lights.

Had Alice's Mother continued to cross she would have certainly been hit by the speeding vehicle.

Mary looked at her daughter then put her arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you sweetheart." She said gently, kissing her hair.

Frank saw his daughter's visions as a curse, saw them as something that made her strange, made her insane but Mary didn't see it like that.

They were a gift in her opinion. Without Alice's visions she would almost have certainly been killed just then. Jason could have been saved had he listened to her.

The only reason she tried to get her daughter to keep quiet about them was she worried for her; worried she'd find it hard to make friends if she were so open about her gift, worried she would be bullied about it.

Alice held onto her Mother for a moment then leant back, taking her hand and started to cross the road when she was sure it was safe. "You're welcome." She nodded, glancing up at her when they were on the other side. "Don't tell Dad."

She was worried her Mother would get home and instantly announce that Alice had saved her life using her visions; her Father would not be happy.

Of course he'd be happy that his wife was still alive, but he'd be furious that his daughter had defied him and used her visions when he specifically told her not to.

It made no sense to her, she didn't understand why he got so angry but she daren't ask him, her Father wasn't the most open of people.

"I won't sweetheart, don't worry." Mary said gently putting her arm around her daughter and leading her towards the florist. "What flowers do you think your Granny would like this time?" she wondered looking at all the brightly coloured flowers.

"Granny liked roses but never could grow then herself." Alice laughed quietly, running her finger over a rose petal. "She grew lilies." She nodded pointing to a bouquet of them. "Think she'll want them?"

Mary nodded agreeing with her daughter. "She will darling." She smiled, buying the bouquet of lilies before leading her daughter down the road again, towards the graveyard where her Mother was buried. "We'll pick some ice cream up on the way home, how about that?"

"Sounds nice." Alice said quietly, taking the flower's off her Mother and buried her nose in them, taking in the lovely smell. "I miss Granny." She admitted.

"I know, I do too sweetheart." Mary sighed stroking her hand over her daughter's hair gently, smoothing it down. "She'll be looking down on us darling." She assured her.

They went to the grave of Alice's grandmother and set the flowers down, then had a few minutes silence before making their way back home, picking up the ice cream as Mary promised her daughter they would.

Once they arrived home Alice went straight up to her bedroom where she often stayed; she felt safe there, could turn her music up load to try and block out all of her visions, pretend she was normal when she knew very well, she wasn't.

Alice Brandon was far from normal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! :) I thought I'd bug you at the end of the chapter rather than at the start!<br>Anyway, I'm Sarah and myself and my lovely friend Lou are writing this fic together, I wrote this chapter myself whereas Lou wrote chapter 2 herself :) As the fic goes on we'll both be writing the chapters together.  
>For the sake of this fic Biloxi Mississippi is a suitable place for vampires! Let's not get held up with technicalities now shall we? ;)<br>Our story is based on information from the Twilight Saga Official Illustrated Guide by Stephenie Meyer.**

**We hope you enjoy our fic and would love love love love to hear your reviews!  
>Thank you!<br>Sarah x**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Jasper...Jasper, you want to come with me. Jasper." She would whisper, but her body was no where to be found. He ran through a forest, his hands wide out in front of him, it was like his ability to smell was off, he could only hear the girl's voice, the view of the forest and his touch. His name, the girl would call his name over and over, and it would be as if she wanted him.  
>"Jaaaasper" She sang, in a soft, calming voice, but the beat of it took up, "Jasper. Jasper. Jasper. Jasper" Then a loud scream. <em>

"Jasper!" Rosalie was shaking her brother as well as she could, trying to get him to open his eyes, Vampires couldn't sleep, but they did day dream, locked themselves in their own mind, sometimes, times like this, they couldn't get out of it.

Jasper shot up, as if he was catching his breath from being under water for ages. His eyes darted around the room, looking at his 'sister' before taking a deep breath in, his smell was still there.

"Jasper, you really need to stop thinking about her" Rosalie warned. "It's going to do more harm then good" She said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's not so easy Rose" Jasper muttered, looking over at the time before sitting up properly. "She's always in my mind" He muttered.

Maria was a girl Jasper thought he was in love with. The woman who changed him into the person he was now. A vampire. Sure, vampires sounded cool, vampires sounded amazing but it wasn't. Jasper thought this was hell, worse then hell. Even if that was possible, it was as if the devil didn't want him, so throwing him out into the world again forever, not being able to grow old, have children.

His punishment, he must of done something bad in his human life that made him deserve this.

Maria cared about no one. Although no one could deny the bond himself and the strange woman had, even if she didn't love him, she depended on him a lot.

Finally after his transformation he had to leave, he had to get out of the depression he was sinking deeper into as each day passed, each hour ticked on, each minute, each second of his 'life'. First he went off with Peter and Charlotte, two people he bonded rather well to, but them drinking human blood still made him rather depressed, it was only when he came home after hunting every time the depression was worse, Peter suggested it was the fact he felt everyone's emotions as he killed him.

So rather then stick around with the two friends he was rather taking a liking to, he had to leave, his hunting acts became less often.

But he was stupid to think the temptation of someone bleeding near by or his 'singer' came into contact, that he was going to not feed off them. It was only when he felt the scared little girl's feelings – the last person he killed before things changed – that he knew this all had to stop. Jasper tried to kill himself, but nothing worked, he tried to get into many many fights with new born vampires, but his reflexes took in, protecting himself even if he didn't want to.

It was only when he met Emmett in a near by field, feeding off a bear. At first Jasper was unsure what was happening, a new breed of vampires? But he looked like himself, looked like a vampire he would talk to, be around.

Jasper wanted to test the large thing, wanted to fight, see if he had any chance in winning, and of course, Jasper being Jasper he did. He never killed the vampire, not this one, he had way too many questions to ask to what he was doing.  
><em>"Feeding off animal blood." <em>His cheeky grin displayed, Jasper could picture it right now. After trying to kill him, this guy knew exactly that this man, was not a danger to anyone. _"You really look warn out mate" _The chuckles ran through Jasper's head.

After Emmett explained that they didn't want to feed off human blood, having so much respect for human life he said it wasn't the best alternative, but it was the only one they had. Emmett brought Jasper home, where he met a tall blonde hair man, Carlisle, who Emmett insisted was their 'father'. Jasper rather thought of himself to the other vampires he had a relationship with in the past his brothers or just friends. So it was strange to think of this man as his father, his human father had such an impact on his life.

Then it was his wife Jasper next met. Esme, she was the motherly type, he could tell from the way he just looked at her, and also the emotions in her body. She had so much love, so much care for everyone.

Edward, the brother, who always seemed to answer his questions he never asked, it freaked him out at first, but sort of got used to it. It helped Edward and the family know how hard, how much he was suffering.

Just to get on Edwards nerves Jasper would play flashbacks of the screaming vampires he killed, cruel but it got Edward off his back.

Last was a rather tall, beautiful lady who seemed to take to Jasper well, they ended up having a close sibling bond, where play fights and heart to heart talks were involved. At least he had someone he trusted.

It was only himself and Edward without a mate, and as much as they visited Tanya and her coven in the north, as much as he got on with Irina, and Edward getting on well with Tanya, they both never expressed any interest in the vampires.

Edward soon found love with Isabella Sawn, leaving Jasper the only one without a mate, feeling rather lonely.

Up to present day, Jasper got on like a normal teenager – Only being 20 himself when transformed into a vampire – going to school, proms, dances. The humans were interested in the Cullen's, but who wouldn't be? Their beauty brought their prey in, and their prey were humans.

Biloxi, Mississippi. 14th October 2009. 07:47:23 exactly. From since he went to 'bed' at 00:04:57, he had the same images he had before, running after Maria in the forest, he wasn't sure why they came to him, but maybe being bored, or maybe things reminded him of her in his room, There was no point in staying downstairs in the dark on his own at night, he had nearly everything in his room. Carlisle and Esme would cuddle up and talk while Emmett and Rosalie weren't that quiet, a lot of odd, strange noises coming from their room. Seeing as the room was right next to his, he was a little worried they were coming through the walls at one point. Edward and Bella on the other hand would go out hunting or spend time on their own with each other.

He missed being so close to someone, sure being close to Maria was a place no one wanted to be, but Jasper would trade spending forever on his own to be with someone like her.

"Well Jasper Whitlock...Hale" she then said at the end. Jasper never really liked calling himself Whitlock any more, it just reminded him so much of his human life, so much that the boy in that life died, and now just either called himself Hale or nothing at all. "...You're going to have to try harder, you know...It's not good to keep thinking of her Jas...Trust me."

Rosalie's brutal ending to her human life had her thinking of the man who did it over and over for many years. She finally got over it by finding Emmett, yeah that's the problem, he needed to find someone.

Just like Rosalie did.

Find someone to love.

Jasper reluctantly got from the bed, changing into some decent clothing before walking into the kitchen.

The kitchen that was never used.

"Hey" he mumbled, taking his bag from the side and raised his eyebrows. Esme gave him a quick smile before running after Carlisle who, for once, was late-ish to work, a minute to get there.  
>Any human wouldn't do it, but he knew Carlisle would.<p>

This family seemed so normal, so normal for being vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Sarah again. Lou wrote this chapter but she's out tonight so I've uploaded it for her.<br>Hope you enjoyed it! (I know you will, whatever Lou writes is amazing!)  
>Please please please review!<br>Thank you :)  
>Sarah x<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As always: We don't own anything! Stephenie Meyer does (: **

* * *

><p>Monday morning came around much too fast for Alice's liking.<p>

Monday mornings meant school and school meant going around on her own; waiting for the bell to ring so she could go home.

Though Alice had kept quiet about her visions people were still a bit funny about befriending her, they knew she was strange; she was different than them, the stories about her being 'psychic' still remained and the students at Biloxi High had reservations about being friendly towards her.

She was the freaky little Brandon girl that no-one would dare hang around with for fear or ruining their reputation.

Well their loss.

That's what she'd like to think anyway when truth was she knew she wasn't ever going to be much of a friend to anyone anyway, no-one would gain anything for befriending her.

She sat up in her bed and kicked the duvet off; if she didn't get up now, she never would.

Slowly she swung her legs around and climbed off the bed making her way into the bathroom to have a shower.

Once she was done she went down and into the kitchen, rather unhappy to see her Father there; it always felt uncomfortable when it was just the two of them.

She guessed she wasn't the perfect daughter he wanted, wasn't like adorable little nine-year-old Cynthia.

Cynthia was normal; she was a good girl, obeyed her parents, was good in school and had all her little friends whereas Alice was the complete opposite.

Her visions set her apart, she was ratty towards her parents when they didn't understand, never concentrated in school, never brought any friends home.

"Morning" She said quietly, opening the fridge taking the milk out then the Lucky Charms from the cupboard.

Frank Brandon looked up from his newspaper and frowned seeing his eldest daughter still in her dressing gown. "You're going to be late." He said, watching her for a moment before looking back to the paper.

She made the cereal up then sat down opposite her Father at the table with her bowl.

"I have an hour yet Dad." She said moving her spoon through the cereal, watching the colour off the marshmallows run into the milk. "It takes me like twenty minutes to get dressed...if that." She promised him.

"Make sure you're not late." He said setting his newspaper down. "We got your report card on Saturday." He watched the look of dread cross her face; he knew she knew how bad she'd done. "You're failing English...Maths, Physics." He shook his head, watching as she looked down to her bowl. "Geography, History..." He trailed off seeing her frowning. "You're never going to graduate at this rate." He warned, his voice getting louder as he went on. "What do you suppose to do with your life!"

She looked up at him, feeling herself getting wound up which was never a good thing; when her and her Father started to argue they could continue forever unless someone stopped them.

She feared her Father when he got angry but Alice being the stubborn person she was wouldn't ever back down.

"Oh I don't know!" She snapped back. "Might open a booth in the mall, give people psychic readings." She said sarcastically then laughed a little at the thought.

"This isn't a laughing matter young lady! Do you want to be a failure?" He hissed, slamming his hand down on the table when she rolled her eyes. "I'm serious!"

"It's my life Dad! I'm trying the best I can...Maybe I'm just stupid!" She frowned crossing her arms over her chest.

"You are bloody stupid." He accused getting to his feet and moving towards the kitchen door. "You want to be a failure that's fine but don't be so damn proud of it." He narrowed his eyes watching her getting up and emptying her uneaten cereal down the drain. "Fucking waste." He muttered.

She turned to glare up at him. "Talking about the cereal there? Or me?"

He didn't answer her, he just shook his head and left.

She cursed and kicked her foot against the lower cupboards, sick of how angry she got after talking to him.

Why did he have to make her feel like crap?

She knew she wasn't doing well at school, knew she had trouble learning in class due to how often she zoned out an got lost in her visions...she wasn't stupid, just had trouble concentrating and then applying herself in exams.

She looked towards the clock and sighed seeing the time, she should really get ready for school.

Once she had washed up and got herself dressed she headed out of the door and started the short walk to Biloxi high school.

When she got to school she was met with the usual sight of the pupils walking around together in their little groups; best friends laughing with each other, couples kissing.

That was another thing she wasn't going to get, along with a best friend. She wasn't going to get a boy friend, who'd want to date a psychic freak?

The thought sometimes got her down, she sometimes got upset over that but she decided there was nothing she could do about it, couldn't change herself so she just had to deal with it.

That was easier said than done.

She made her way into the school and trudged slowly towards her first period math class; another lesson where she just zoned out and tried to find something much more interesting to focus on.

Jasper had a rather boring start to the day though, he was 'woken' up by Rosalie again, singing in the shower. Sure we were vampires, but we found showering relaxed the, it also got the dirt off when they went hunting, Emmett wasn't the cleanest of hunters.

Jasper on the other hand was skilled, never making a mess, unless he played with his food first. Him and Emmett did a lot of that, contest on who gets their food wound up the most and then attempting to kill them. Say attempting, they always end up winning, they are no contest with vampires.

Once Rosalie finished in the shower, Jasper thought he was getting some peace at last, well that was until Emmett started to bug him about a wrestling match, lately for the past few nights Emmett and Rosalie never went upstairs at night, and Jasper only went up about five in the morning after a fight with Emmett, keeping Rosalie entertained.

Of course, Jasper had a past of fighting, and Emmett was no match for him. Jasper took him out every time.

Getting to school was rather eventful though. Edward and Bella in the front with Rosalie and Emmett with Jasper in the back, it wasn't the best place to be. He just leaned his head against the window, feeling Emmett stamping on his foot. "How immature are you?" Jasper had to shout out.

Jasper stepped out of the car, looking around at the passing people, their scent was very overwhelming. He had to hold his breath, only until he knew he had the strength. He had a few; "Its alright Jasper." And "Don't worry" Being the newer veggie was not good, always the 'let down' one. Took the pressure off Emmett, the one who used to mess up a lot before he came along.

A few steps into school, the eyes were on him. First days at school were always hard. After getting his timetable, his first lesson was maths. In his head he was jumping around, cheering, he was an expert with maths.

He heard a little chuckle from Edward, clearly reading Jasper's mind. "Shut it" Jasper spat, walking down to the class that he was meant to go in. He was a little early, and after being told to sit at the back, one of the seats that were free.

That was when he caught the scent, caught the sight of her. She was beautiful, she was smelling nice too. Jasper shook his head, there was no way he had to think about that, so he shut his mouth and didn't even breathe from his nose.

Alice's seat was at the front, on her own like normal, she didn't fit well. She was completely unaware that Jasper, the new guy, was staring right at her.

"You don't want to be talking to her"

"What?" Jasper turned.

"I'm Kate, you must be Jasper Hale right? We've been expecting you" She held her hand out, her dark curls stood out, her neck giving off the best smell, the pumping of the blood.

"Hm...What's wrong with her?" He tried to say, without showing he was interested, was there something he should know? Something he should be scared of? Ha, that's a laugh. Jasper.

"What's right with her, she is a freak. Since I was little, she used to tell me things that would happen, and it would come true. People say its a lucky guess. I say witch" She whispered.

"You think she's a witch" After all his years, he has not ever met one of them, did they even exist?

"What else? I say stay well away" Her voice was even lower, well not to Jasper, it was more of normal talking. "No one likes a freak"

Jasper just stared at he, looking at her neck before forward at the teacher.

It was only half way through the lesson when Alice turned her head, after hearing gossip of the new boy. She had to take a look for herself, despite the 'visions' she had in the weekend of the family, he was so perfect, better in real.

His perfect features struck out, pale skin, topaz eyes, pure beauty, his blonde locks hanging down his face.

There was something that suggested he wasn't like other people around here, but then he did look like he could be in the popular group. Something she never had a chance with.

Friends. More than friends. Never going to work.

Jasper turned his head quickly before Alice even got to look at him, he didn't want to be caught staring. He scent was amazing, he wanted to grab her, wanted to attack her, and he knew it was horrible to say, but her blood called for him.

This was it.

His singer.

This was her time.

She was going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>*Waves* <strong>

**Hi. This is Lou here, i am so sorry i never uploaded Jasper's part ( Chapter 2 ) myself. I sent a copy to Sarah, and she was so kind to upload it for me (:  
><strong>

**So yeah, i hope this is a good chapter, we are trying our best. **

**No reviews yet, we would love some, just so we know what you lot think? If you have questions? Or would like things to turn out differently, we will always love to hear what other people think. **

**Without reviews we can not improve this story, or make it as good as you lot want it. **

**Have a nice day. **

**Bye for now .**

**Lou**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Throughout the whole of the math lesson Alice found it extremely difficult to concentrate; even more than usual!

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that every time she turned to look at the new boy; she saw him turning his head quickly; an obvious sign that he had been staring at her.

She wondered if he'd heard the stories already; if he knew what people called her; what she did...what she saw?

Was he just trying to see for himself if she was the freak they made her out to be...or could he possibly be curious? Interested in befriending her?

She had to smile at that; it wasn't often she felt like she'd found a friend.

This Jasper boy was different than all the other pupils there; she was certain of that.

She couldn't quite put her finger on what set him and his family apart; they just appeared more...mature, like they were in their own little world and she supposed she could relate to that.

She had to be in her own world, no-one else bothered with her so she couldn't share anything with anyone anyway!

Towards the end of the lesson Alice started to get the odd feeling in the front of her head and her eyes glazed over; seeing the things that weren't there, that hadn't happened yet.

She saw Jasper and she saw herself.

It was raining and they were round the back of the bike sheds at the school.

He was saying something but she wasn't sure what; her visions didn't always come with sound; more like a silent movie though white noise was the background track to this one, making it hard to focus on.

Though the vision involved her she felt more like a witness; the silent audience to this little film, she felt so far away.

He leant in towards her and saw the blush running along her future-self's cheeks; was he going to kiss her?

He didn't reach for her lips; he moved his head downwards; his lips pressing against her neck...

That's when the vision cut out.

He kissed her!

She'd always dreamt of having someone kiss her in the rain like that; seen it in so many movies; it was so romantic.

So maybe behind the bike sheds wasn't the best of places and maybe the kiss was on her neck, not her lips...but still; he kissed her!

"Miss Brandon." The shrill voice of her math teacher broke through her little day dream. "Miss Brandon are you concentrating?"

"Um...sorry Miss." She mumbled feeling her cheeks burning from the embarrassment of being caught out yet again.

Why couldn't her visions come at a more convenient time?

"You're such a freak."

She turned her head to see Lauran Mallory laughing at her; she was the bitchiest one she'd met so far; so she had to just learn to just grin and bear it.

"See anything good? Oh, Psychic one!"

Alice just shook her head and turned away, staring out the window seeing the clouds growing darker, thicker and moments later the rain started.

She had no way of dating; or timing her vision; there were no clocks around but she was wearing the same she had on right now and when she glanced back at Jasper she was almost a hundred per cent sure he was wearing the same things too.

Would this vision be today? Would he kiss her today?

She couldn't wait to find out; though maybe she would push it along a little bit...talk to him, speed him up; she was eager to feel his lips on her, judging by the way she looked in her vision she was utterly fascinated by him, completely smitten.

"Class dismissed."

Had the bell even rung?

She hadn't noticed, too caught up in what was about to happen...sooner or later.

She jumped out of her seat and grabbed her bag, wanting to get out of the class room before him so then she could catch him on his way out and wouldn't have to go searching through the school for him.

She moved passed her classmates and made it into the hallway that was getting busier every second.

There she leant back against the wall, a few feet away from the class room.

She had a free lesson now; did he?

Maybe that's when it happened; during their frees.

Or maybe he ditched to be with her? She liked that idea better; made it sound like he'd do anything for her.

This was the problem with Alice when she saw a vision she particularly liked.

She didn't always get it completely correct; but before she found out she'd already made all these little stories up; already given all her 'characters' their feelings and motivations which sometimes were way far off the mark; she just hoped this time she'd got it right, hoped that Jasper wanted her; was interested in her; as interested as she was in him.

* * *

><p>"Miss Brandon." echoed through Jasper's mind, he spent most of the lesson looking at this Brandon girl, trying to find ways to kill her, to take the blood that pumps round her small body.<p>

He couldn't help but lick his lips when he thought about her blood down his throat. He knew this was going to be a mess. He even knew where her body was going to go in the end. In the river that was down by the gardens. The story would look like she was attacked by a bear, or some strange animals they had over here, ripped her apart – He had to make the marks on her look like an animal attack – She fell to her grave into the ice cold water.

Perfect.

As the bell went Jasper jumped, he wasn't expecting it. And it was very rare a vampire jumped. He packed his things up, moving to the door, following the girl, but of course trying to make out he was just going the same way as her.

"Hey" He cut in front of her path, a smirk on his face. "I'm Jasper" He held his hand out, wanting to touch her hand.

Alice turned hearing a voice and the smile grew on her face at the sight of Jasper there; his hand out stretched. "Jasper." she repeated the name as if it were the first time she'd heard it; though she knew it already. "I'm Alice." She grinned, putting her hand in his, a frown running over her features feeling how cold he was.

Jasper took her hand, and smiled at the feel of her warm hands, a sign of blood. Although he could hear her heart, feel the heat so he knew she was human, but the feel of her was much more comforting. "Nice to meet you Alice"

She kept hold of his hand for a little bit longer than needed but she'd seen him kissing her in her vision so he liked her; she was sure of that. "Nice to meet you too." she grinned before slowly starting to walk forwards, not wanting to loiter in the hallways, students weren't very careful when they were trying to get to their lessons.

Eventually Alice realized she was heading in the way of the bike sheds; well towards the door that lead outside to the bike sheds. She was so eager for her vision to come true, wanted to get them there and start it herself it that's what it took!

"Have you got a lesson now Jasper?" She wondered, glancing over her shoulder seeing him a few feet away from her. "Or are you free?"

Jasper followed her every step, he watched the way she walked, she was so careful, like she was dancing it. So soft on those feet of hers.

"Free" Was the only thing he said to her. But he knew it might sound a bit rude, one word answers did not impress someone. "Got no lessons...So where are you taking me?" he grinned, seeing the bike sheds in view, he wanted to take her there; that was where he was going to make his move.

Even if she took him somewhere else, he would always lead it back to there.

"Lucky you." She laughed, which made no sense what's so ever as she didn't have any lessons either. "I'm not taking you any place in particular." She lied, crossing the parking lot quickly, seeing the sheds getting closer and closer. "Oh." she tried to act surprised that she'd turned up there; didn't want to raise any suspicions. "This is a nice place, behind here...I come some times when I need quite time." she smiled, stepping over the flowers carefully not wanting to ruin the flower beds.

She thought back to her vision and moved to stand with her back against the wall, the way it had been in her vision. "What do you think?" she smiled.

Jasper followed, like a little lost puppy really, but he wanted to come here anyway, it was like she knew.

Maybe she did?

He looked over before nodding. "Prefect" He looked at her before smiling, taking her warm hands, leading her over to the wall, where the sheds were. "Like you read my mind" he mumbled.

"I'm not a mind-reader." Alice laughed, he probably thought the idea of that was impossible, but to her it was very probable; she could see the future so why wouldn't there be people out there that could read minds?

He never said anything more about that, his hands just ran up the inside of her arms, up to her hair, his face getting closer, taking in her scent. "Sorry" He said in her ear.

She felt his cool hands on her and the blush started to rise from her neck to her cheeks. This was it, she was going to get kissed by him!

"Why are you apologizing?" That confused her; maybe he thought she didn't want him this close? "It's fine...you can kiss me." she assured him. "I want you to kiss me." she blushed.

"Kiss you?" He mumbled, his lips right by her neck, right where he was going to dig his teeth in, but she got this all wrong.

Of course she would, of course it would look like he was going to kiss her, what else?

Vampires weren't real as far as she knew.

"Jasper" The voice called, quiet and oh so calm despite what they were trying to stop him from doing.

It was Edward, wanting to stop him of course but to him it was merely an interruption.

He'd get Alice's blood one way or the other.

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah again!<br>Hope you like this fic so far, it's hard to tell if anyone is actually reading it! We've only had one review :o :(**

**Of course we're very grateful for the one we have, we love it and we would love it even more if we had more.  
>It's nice to know people are liking what you read, nice to know people thing it's good.<br>Please review, helps us with our story writing!  
>Thank you :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

"Jasper please"

Jasper turned his head, seeing Bella reaching out to take his shoulder.

"Don't" Edward shouted. "Don't even dare..." He knew that if Bella touched him, he couldn't stop himself from attacking her.

Jasper turned to look at Bella, then saw the rest of the family gathering around. Emmett and Edward in the front.

"You don't need this" Emmett warned. "Not here anyway...School? No."

"I do" Jasper disagreed. "I need it, you don't understand!" he shouted, not caring that Alice was right next to him, in his arms still. No way was she going to escape from him.

His face turned towards Alice once more, if they weren't going to leave while he killed this helpless human, he was going to do it with them there.

Alice watched as the rest of Jasper's family arrived and couldn't understand why they were trying to stop him from kissing her.

Didn't they think she was good enough for him?

He kept saying he needed it...needed what? Her?

None of this made any sense to her.

Jasper's head went down; lips pressing against her neck, woah weren't they going to stop him? When he opened his mouth that was when it all kicked off.

A lot of people shouting.

Emmett and Edward had Jasper pulled back, while Rosalie and Bella pulled Alice out of the way.

"Let go!" Alice begged when she was pulled back by a blonde.

Why was she pulling her away! His lips were on her neck, he was kissing her like she saw...well not quite how she saw, Jasper's family wasn't there in her vision!

"Are you so stupid?" Rosalie shouted. Jasper didn't even try to get out of Emmett and Edward's grasp. "Take him home!" She turned to look at Alice and sighed. "Sorry..." Was all she said, what for? What would Alice see this like?

"What are you apologizing for?" Alice frowned back up at the blonde, shaking her head. "For interrupting?"

She should be sorry!

Alice wanted to kiss Jasper, wanted to have those few moments together, wanted to relax and feel his lips on her...but they'd interrupted!

"Let go of me." She demanded pulling herself out of the girl's arms, looking over as the two boys, Emmett and Edward held Jasper.

She paused seeing the look on Jasper's face; seeing the wild look in his dark eyes.

Something was telling her that he was very, very dangerous right now. Maybe it was good that the rest of the Cullen's had interrupted?

"I..." she paused keeping her eyes on him for a moment before looking at the other two girls. "I have to go." It wasn't safe for her to say there, something in the back of her mind was telling her so.

She left quickly, needing to get away, her vision hadn't gone the way she wanted it to and she had a funny feeling it would be the end if she hung around there any longer.

"Right" Rosalie pointed to Jasper, she was more of a sibling to Jasper then any of the others. "Home!" She warned. Jasper of course had no choice, Emmett and Edward had hold of him. Maybe going home was a great idea.

"What has happened?" Was the three words Carlisle used when Jasper came home, his eyes still the dark, dangerously side of him.

"They stopped me! They..." Jasper shot a glance towards Emmett, who held his hands up and pointed to Edward.

"Don't blame me! Edward told us, told us you're going to kill the poor innocent human" Emmett tried to defend himself.

"He should of to be honest" Rosalie muttered. "No thank you or nothing. Should of killed her, she needs a lesson or two."

"To be fair, she thought he was going to kiss her, she would of thanked you if she knew Jasper was going to kill her" Edward knew exactly what she was thinking, being a mind reader an all.

"You would know" After being told to shut up by Emmett and Carlisle, Rosalie thought it was best to just leave, she was not helping here.

Soon it was just Jasper and Carlisle, everyone didn't want to be there when Carlisle gave another one of his lectures to Jasper about how amazing humans were, how their lives should be spared.

"You don't understand" Jasper whispered, sitting down on the sofa that was in his office. "She was calling for me" he muttered. "Her blood, like it was calling my name, so strong, so sweet, so...warm" He got himself all worked up now.

"I understand Jasper. I really do. It's happened to me, Emmett, Edward" He named the list. "Singers, she is your singer, and it's natural to want her. I would be lying if I said it was not normal for you to want to kill her"

"Then why didn't you let me?"

"It's not right, as much as she is your singer, I don't think you thought about it clearly. Thought about her life, her family, friends" He leaned forward, and sighed.

"I don't care, it's not going to affect me, Carlisle." Jasper wanted him to let him feed off her. "This one time. I am begging you, one" He put one finger up.

"I don't see it as an option." Carlisle was so against killing this human, he wasn't happy when Emmett killed his, when when Edward found his he tried so hard to protect Bella, although Edward knew it was wrong.

"Carlisle!" Jasper raised his voice. "I'm a vampire, what do we do best?"

"Son"

"Answer me! What do we do best?" Jasper wanted answers, wanted Carlisle to see that this was not normal, keeping a vampire away from his singer.

"Hunt." Carlisle answered, in his calm voice, never raising his voice higher then a whisper to humans around his family.

"What? What do we hunt?"

"Animals!" Carlisle argued. "We are not them, we are not normal."

"You said it" Jasper turned, opening the door, going up to the bedroom at the top of the house, slamming the door shut, nearly coming off the frame.

"He's upset."

"He's being stupid"

"Bloody moron"

Those words, words his family used. Bella, Emmett and Rosalie. They didn't understand, he thought Emmett would the most, he had a couple of singers, and he killed both.

So why was this whole thing a problem? He closed his eyes, he could still feel her hot skin under his lips, to her it must have been a second, but to him, his lips were there for ages. He wanted to bite now, but he knew exactly this was all in his mind. He shot his eyes open and looked out the window.

Next time. Next time he will.

* * *

><p>Alice stayed at school for the rest of the day; her Father would not be happy if she came home early; she was already failing most of her classes and she knew he'd have a good old yell at her about being irresponsible if she came home before the end of the day.<p>

Though she stayed she didn't really focus; even less than usual.

She was thinking about Jasper and his family; about their odd reaction when Jasper tried to kiss her.

What was so wrong with it? Did they have some freaky thing where they didn't want their brother dating someone they'd not approved of?

She wasn't good enough for him, she knew that already, didn't need them freaking out to tell her!

She walked reluctantly into her final lesson of the day; Geography and slumped down into her seat, laying her head down on her hands.

Geography was a pointless lesson in her opinion; when would she ever use this in real life? How would this apply to anything she would do?

She wouldn't use anything unless she became a geography teacher and she was no planning on that!

"Miss Cullen. Could you at least look like you're paying attention?" Her teacher demanded, raising her eyebrows as she looked down on her.

She sighed and straightened up, nodding to her. "Sorry Miss." She looked at the assignment she'd written on the board before taking her book out, moving to a clean page and getting started on it, but around half way through she trailed off and started thinking about Jasper again.

Would he listen to his family? Would he try to kiss her again or now his family had made their views clear about her would he stay away?

She hoped he'd try, hoped he'd come to kiss her again.

He had gotten his lips on her neck but they were only there for a split second and his family freaked out.

She frowned then; thinking about how cold his lips had felt, how icy his breath was against her neck.

Was that just because she was blushing, because she was so worked up? Or was there something wrong with him?

Was he sick?

The second the bell went and the class was dismissed she wasted no time in shoving her books in her bag and leaving; she needed to get out of there, she hated school.

All the way home she couldn't get Jasper out of her mind, the way it felt when his lips were at her neck, how cold he was and then how dangerous he looked afterwards.

She didn't remember his eyes looking that dark when he first started talking to her though they probably were; they only seem intensified when he was staring at her.

She shuddered remembering how dangerous he looked, how scary he looked. He didn't seem stable, looked like he was ready to kill someone!

It was frightening but she couldn't stop herself from wanting to see him again, wanting to talk to him, kiss him.

She'd gotten so wrapped up in him already and she hardly knew him, but that's what Alice did; she had her visions; made up stories to go with them, gave the character's (as she saw them) their motivations, their feelings, their thoughts, carried on the story after the vision ended.

It was like she was the author; she played God with what happened in her visions and when reality didn't go along with her plans she became frustrated which happened often as Alice read her visions wrong a lot, especially when they were rather cryptic.

The second she opened the door she heard her Father calling her.

Lovely.

Shouldn't he be at work?

She moved reluctantly through to the lounge and saw him sat there with the same newspaper he was reading in the morning.

"I had a call from your principal today." He started not looking up from the paper though Alice was certain he'd read it all, cover to cover. "He's worried you're not going to graduate. Seems to think you're a bright girl..." He let out a little bitter laugh, showing he disagreed. "...just easily distracted. He thinks it'd be best if you attend some weekend classes."

"Oh no!" Alice gasped, she hated school! The last thing she would want is to spend her free days back there. "Dad please." She groaned going to sit beside him. "Tell you what...I'll work harder yeah? I'll revise...do extra work to gain extra credit." She nodded, planning it all in her mind. "It's October now if my grades go up by December will you leave it be?"

Frank raised his eyebrows listening to his daughter. "Right, if you can get to at least a pass in all your lessons I won't make you attend extra classes in the new year, but if not it won't only be weekend classes you'll be attending; it'll be after school, it'll be during the breaks." He went on. "Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded getting up again. "Crystal." She grinned leaving quickly before he changed his mind.

Sure it'd be difficult to try and get her grades up in just short of three months, but she had to try! There was no way she could spend even more time at school.

This time last year she could easily get her grades up, had no distractions other than the usual ones, but now she had the whole issue with the new boy Jasper; she'd have to try very hard to think about something other than him and she knew how hard that'd be as even then; when she was worrying about her grades she had him on her mind.

It seemed almost impossible to think of anything other than him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Waves* <strong>

**Hello there. Lou here. **

**Woah, me and Sarah have been working hard tonight, getting this all written up for you ;) Tried to get it over 2000 words, and well we met our goal. 1000 each :D **

**Anyway, 4 reviews. Thank you so much. **

**I really do you like this story, if not well...sorry, we can not please everyone - As much as i want to - :'( **

**Anyway darlings, i shall leave you.**

**Byee x  
><strong>


End file.
